marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man armor
Iron Man is the titular superhero of the film, Iron Man, and the alter-ego of Tony Stark. It is initially created with the help of Yinsen as a means of escaping captivity in Afghanistan. Once home, Stark perfects the armor using the resources of his former weapons factory Stark Industries. Biography ''Iron Man Tony Stark uses three suits as '''Iron Man'. Mark 1 which he used to escape the Ten Rings terrorist organisation. Mark 2 which he used to perfect flying and Mark 3 which had a red and gold paint job and a variety of weapons. Stark is captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor (Mark 1) fueled by a miniature "arc reactor", a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Stark. The arc reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Stark enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Stark kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crash lands in the desert. Upon returning home Stark's attitude totally changes and he announces that Stark Industries will stop making weapons to the annoyance of Obadiah Stane, who tries to stop him. When Stark decides to make another Mark 2 . armour he tells J.A.R.V.I.S. that it'll be a secret project. He has the blue prinnts of the Mark 1 and he removes all the bulk from the Mark 1 so that the Mark 2 will be much lighter. He starts with the thrusters in his boots and set on 10% made him back flipped from the amount of power, he tries 1% and he lightly takes off a couple of feet and then he creates thrusters in his gloves to help him balance. When he attempted it again he started to gain control and managed to get from one side of the room to the other with out any problems. Next he made the rest of the armour which was more lighter, thinner and allowed him to fly with no problems. He suits up in the Mark 2 to try it out properly. His A.I Jarvis is also bulit into the suit so stark sould contact and get help with jarvis aswell as if stark had a problem Jarvis would tell him. Then stark started his thrusters and was away there nearly hitting the walls for going that fast he was then out in the sky stark decide to really test the suit he went as high as he could up to the sky to space to see if it could handel it which it doesn't and starts to freeze as he goes up aswell as Javris was glitching and stopped working then stark started to fall from the air with Jarvis slowy comeing back and just about to hit the ground Jarvis powered back and his thrusters started once more and headed back to his home and said to Jarvis power off but not relizie is that he went trought two floors of his home and crahsed in his garage. Starks next move is the Mark 3. Stark just found out that it was his work partner for years Obadiah Stane gave the Ten Rings the weapons to kill stark. Stark found out that Ten Rings are attacking a village named gulmira which ynisin lived. Stark was working on the weapons on his hands and got them working and as soon as that the suit was finished the Mark 3 and was coloured red and gold. Strak suits up which is different to the Mark 2 like as the floor moves to reveal the boots and the roof opens up with the arms and the back for the suit and last the helmet goes on. Stark now properlly Iron Man flyed to gulmira to to stop the Ten Rings and to destroy the weapons to which are from Stark Industries he finds one of the members of the Ten Rings Abu Bakar to which tries to run away and lets the villagers deal with him. Within seconds, he defeats the terrorists and destroys the weapons they had obtained. As Iron Man leaves the area, two F-22 jets spot him. Col. Rhodes is asked about the status of any new developments. He contacts Tony, who claims that he knows nothing about what is happening. Iron Man tries to outrun the jets but they are too much for him. Tony calls Rhodes and reveals that he is responsible for the "unidentified craft." Rhody is furious about Tony sending in unauthorized equipment, and horrified when Tony explains that the "equipment" is actually himself! Iron Man is hit by one fighter jet, sending him flying into the wing of the second jet. The pilot is forced to eject, but the parachute fails to open. Iron Man, still under fire, manages to fly in and successfully deploy the parachute in time to save the pilot's life. Tony convinces Rhody to pass off what happened with the jets as a "training exercise." Stane arrives at Tony's house and paralyzes him with a sonic weapon. Obadiah yanks out the power source from Tony's heart, taunting him all the while. After he leaves, Tony realizes that he has only one hope for survival - the preserved Arc Reactor that Pepper gave him in a display case. He gets the power source installed just as Rhody arrives. Pepper Potts, Coulson and several other agents arrive at Obadiah's research facility. They spot the Mark 1 Armor (which he got from the ten rings which they found were stark left it)and a storage location where something else was kept. Just then, a gigantic robotic suit comes to life and attacks them - it's Obadiah's counterpart suit, code-named the Iron Monger. Rhody watches Tony suit up, awestruck at the Iron Man costume. As Tony flies away, Rhody looks at the prototype silver suit Tony built earlier... then shakes his head and mumbles "Next time." Iron Man arrives and begins to fight Iron Monger. Jarvis warns Tony that he has only about half power in the suit; the older power source Iron Monger wasn't designed to work alongside the newer suit. The two ironclad warriors have a huge battle. Tony grabs the Iron Monger and climbs higher. Iron Monger struggles but before long begins to freeze up - his suit still has the same icing problem that Tony's other suit had. Iron Monger manages to escape from this, and Iron Man is now almost completely powerless. Tony instructs Pepper to overload the building's Arc Reactor, which will generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper is hesitant, believing that Tony could also be killed. Tony manages to keep fighting while she builds up power to the Reactor. The Arc explodes, taking out Obadiah and injuring Tony. But the energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Tony's heart battery, saving him from death. Tony goes before the reporters once more, and prepares to comply with the cover story. But, before he can even start, Tony Stark throws away his notes and declares "I am Iron Man." ''Iron Man II The Avengers Iron Man III Character traits Tony Stark's Iron Man persona is mysterious but heroic. Armors Iron Man's armor provides a wealth of information about the environment, and allows him to perform such feats as flying and flamethrowing. There are 3 versions in the movie: * Mark 1 A basic version that he is forced to build whilst being held hostage by middle eastern terrorists * Mark 2 Much lighter than the Mark 1 but had no weapons, it was used to develop flight. * Mark 3 This is just like the Mark 2 except it has weapons and red and gold paintwork. Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 films) **Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Robert Downey Jr. **''The Incredible Hulk'' (As Tony Stark) - Robert Downey Jr. **''Iron Man II'' - Robert Downey Jr. **''The Avengers'' - Robert Downey Jr. **''Iron Man III'' - Robert Downey Jr. Behind the scenes *The Iron Man MK2 and MK3 costumes are acctually composed of three layers, and multiple peices. First the actor had to wear a skin tight black jumpsuit (Seen in-film, on the Mk3's first deployment.) folowed by detail peices (The silver machine parts, most noticable below the neck). Before the armor could be attached, the body, the helmet, and both the arms and legs, were all seperate peices, and came together in a "Megazord" like fasion. *Downey commented (That like most bulky costumes) it got incredibly hot in the iron man armor costume, and would not be very practical as a costume as it took three people to help him get in it. Trivia *Iron Man's Mark III armor is similar to his new avenger armor in the comics. Category:Iron Man characters